The present invention is in the field of safety equipment and is more specifically directed to the field of warning pennants and the like usable for providing a visual indication of hazardous conditions. Even more specifically, the present invention is directed to a unique warning pennant which can be easily connected to a tow rope or the like so as to make the position of the rope readily apparent to those in the vicinity. The invention is also capable of being employed to the field of decorative pennants, banners, flags and the like.
A substantial safety hazard is presented when a boat tows another boat, barge or other object such as a water skier since the tow rope will frequently blend in to the background so as to be practically invisible. Consequently, there have been many unfortunate accidents in which other boats have failed to observe the presence of the tow rope and have collided with same with disastrous and frequently fatal results. Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved means for attaching a warning pennant or the like to items such as tow ropes so as to make the supporting item more visible to those in the vicinity. Additionally, it is a further object of the present invention to provide for easily used means for attaching a pennant, flag or the like to any elongated supporting medium such as a cord, rope or flag post or the like for decorative or other similar purposes. While prior known devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,688,303; 2,888,900; 3,237,592; 3,910,226 and 3,926,139 have been proposed for providing means for attaching pennants or the like to a supporting member, they have suffered from a number of short comings and deficiencies such as being difficult to attach and/or remove from a supporting member, being complicated and expensive to construct and being usable with only one type and size of supporting member.